Question: How many significant figures does $0.377300$ have?
Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. $0.{3773}00$ Leading zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{0.}{3773}00$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{0.}{377300}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 6.